Love will find a way
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: "Today is also our two-year anniversary and he's not here. He's at a Roman camp making out with some girl and doesn't remember me at all!" one-shot


**Hey guys, I know what you're thinking, I should concentrate more in my Daughter of Poseidon fic, but I just couldn't help it! Seriously. Well, I wrote this one-shot to Percy and Annabeth. It's for their anniversary. I know what you're thinking, it is not possible that Gaea has not taken over the world but let's just pretend she hasn't _please, _then you can go hate on for whatever reason you have!**

**Well, here's the fic, I would've brought someone to do the disclaimer but everybody's busy searching for Percy these days, so I guess I'll have to say it, I don't own Percy Jackson because then they would already had found Percy.**

* * *

><p>It was 8am sharp when Annabeth woke up, with one word in mind that simply slipped through her lips. "Percy," she whispered. <strong>(If this is OOC don't judge me, I'm already starting to freaking crying.)<strong>

"Annabeth? You woke up?" Said Malcolm, in respond. As usual, the Athena cabin was already quite awake at that hour, as they always woke up at 6am but this day, they decided to let Annabeth sleep, as this would be a… a hard day for her.

"Yes, now, what time is it. For the love of the gods! It's already 8AM, what were you thinking? There's so much that needs to be done and… and…" she trailed off, standing up from her bunk.

"Oh, um… we decided to… let you sleep today." Said Victory, one of her sisters.

Annabeth immediately knew why. Her siblings had taken pity of her. They had taken pity because they knew what was today's date.

She let out a quiet groan, and simply said "Thanks… I guess. I'm going to take a shower, in case anyone needs me." She simply said, though she knew her siblings would ask her nothing, as they thought she would be too… sad? Isn't there another word for the feeling?

While Annabeth walked to the bathroom, she started to think about Percy. Today was his birthday and… she'd rather not talk about it. Annabeth took a short shower and changed into her old camp half-blood t-shirt and shorts.

Then, she went to have breakfast. After she gave her offering to Athena, she was invited by the Aphrodite table to sit with them, reluctantly; she went, because she knew that if she didn't come, they would chase her all day.

"Annabeth! Hun, how are you doing? Everything's fine?" Drew asked, looking at her as if… that was no big deal.

"Um, yeah… thanks for asking." She said, blushing.

After a while of discussing about the top ten reasons she needs to use more make up, according to Ellie (another daughter of Aphrodite) and talking with Piper, a girl she didn't know her name, finally told her what she didn't want to hear.

"Oh, don't worry about Percy, dear, he hasn't seen you in a while, you haven't seen him in a while, you might as well start dating someone else." With that, Annabeth almost choke, but what made her leave the table was what the girl next to her had to say…

"Yeah, sweetie, he's probably making out with a girl right now and doesn't even remember you exist." Said Charlotte, while the others laughed with her.

_It's enough. I will not take it._ Thought Annabeth, as she stood from the table, ready to leave and kick someone's butt in the Arena.

Meanwhile Annabeth stormed off, the only thing Piper could do was stare in disbelief. _How could they? That's is just cold-hearted, to say something like that to her!_ She thought, and went to chase Annabeth and try to call her.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wait for me!" she called from the back, but Annabeth just ignored her.

"Annabeth Chase! You listen to me right now!" (**A/N: Yup, took that from Deathly Hallows)** shouted a very annoyed Piper.

Annabeth let out a big sigh, and said to Piper, "What Piper? What do you want?" She was already pretty annoyed and you could see a hint of a tear menacing to roll down her left cheek.

"Annabeth, please don't let that get to you. You know it's not true, and… I know its Percy's birthday and all but… but why does this all gets to you _today_?" Said Piper, who obviously didn't know.

"You don't know right?" said Annabeth. Piper decided not to take risks and shook her head.

"Today is also our two-year anniversary and he's not here. He's at a Roman camp making out with some girl and doesn't remember me at all! You do not know how that feels, Piper. Somebody you have loved since you were thirteen probably doesn't even know who you are!" She said, with the tear already rolling down to the floor.

Then, Annabeth stormed off to the Arena, ready to fight anyone who was on her way.

"Clarisse, want to fight?" she asked. Clarisse, who still didn't know why Annabeth was so angry/sad, agreed, thinking it would be interesting as the last time they fought was about a week ago… and that is a lot in demigod times.

"Sure, punk." She said, but Annabeth glared at her, because she knew better than to call her punk.

After a good 15 minutes of fighting, Annabeth decided that she didn't want to fight… right now she… didn't have the spirit?

"Clarisse, Clarisse." She said, trying to get her out of the fight. "Clarisse!" she shouted.

"Yeah?" she said,

"I am not… I'm not feeling so good right now, maybe another time…? Sorry…" Annabeth said, looking down to the floor, a little embarrassed.

"Nah, it's okay girl, you can go." She said, Annabeth looked up with a tiny smile in her face, and mouthed _Thanks_, then left.

Annabeth walked back to her cabin, where she decided to simply read an architecture book, trying to clear her mind off Percy but she didn't know that many, many, miles away boy named Percy Jackson, sat in the beach trying to remember more about that honey-blond haired girl named Annabeth, that usually filled his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So yup, that was it. Sorry for the ending, I just couldn't find any other way to! I'm sorry, seriously, I just, had to finish it in order for me not to cry. <strong>

**Well, bye. Have a nice day and eat blue cupcakes (like i will) for Percy Jackson's birthday. **

_**Half human**_

_**Half god**_

**_All Hero_ ~British PJO bookcover**

**-Lots of Love-**

**Piper-Weasley.**


End file.
